A CHRISTMAS GIFT
by ncisuk
Summary: Ziva is a little upset with the present Tony got her, can he make it right. Tiva


Christmas was fast approaching; everyone was running around Washington DC trying to get in the last off the Christmas shopping while at the navy yard everything was quiet on team Gibbs until

_Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs_ shouted Abbey running in to the bullpen as best as she could in her platform boots

_What is it Abs?_ Gibbs asked looking up from his file

_Ducky said we are all invited to his for Christmas day it's going to be so much fun all the NCIS family together for the holidays you are all coming right_ Abbey asked as she looked at all the members of the team _because it won't be fun if you all don't come_

_Count me in Abs_ Tony replied

_Yeah me to_ said McGee

_What about you Ze-va_ Tony asked the assassin coming to stand at the front of her desk

Ziva glanced up from her work to see Tony standing in front of her and Abbey bouncing up and down behind him _I do not no Tony_ said Ziva

_Oh come on Ziva it won't be the same if you not there_ begged abbey

_Oh alright abbey I will be there_ replied Ziva

_Yeah oh it's going to be so much fun all of us together at Christmas_ shouted Abbey as she skipped back to the lift _I will go and tell Ducky_ she shouted over her shoulder

_Go home_ shouted Gibbs _and don't come back for another two weeks I will see you all Christmas day_

A course of yes boss was heard as he headed out for his 7 coffee that day

_Well guys I will see you in a few days night Ziva Tony_ smiled McGee

_Night McGee have a nice few day off_ replied Ziva

_Yeah night probie_ teased Tony

_Why do u all was have to tease_ him Ziva asked Tony

_Cause its fun and he loves it really_ laughed Tony

All was quiet as the agents packed up bags and turned off their equipment for the night, once in the lift Tony turned to Ziva _got any plans for the next 2 weeks Ziva_

_Not really Tony properly finish off my book I have been reading why like _

_No reason just wondering_

They smiled at each other as they got off the lift and headed towards their cars as Tony got to his he finally asked what he wanted to ask all day

_Zi_ Tony shouted across the garage

_Yes Tony_ Ziva asked as she turned round from getting in to her car

_I was wondering if you fancy coming round tonight for a pizza and movie night you can choose _

_I would like that tony I will be there at 7 see you soon Tony_ with that she got in her car and drove home to change

Tony was just coming out off the shower when he heard his door open

_You know you are supposed to knock on the door not pick the locks Zi-va Tony_ yelled through his apartment

_I did knock but you didn't answer_ Ziva yelled back

_Crazy ninja chick_ Tony muted while walking in to his bedroom

_I heard that_ Ziva wisped in Tonys ear making him jump

Tony just flashed his 1000 what smile and went to get changed when he came out she was sitting on his couch putting the phone down

_Pizza is ordered and DVD in _

_Which one are we watching this time sweet cheeks _

_Rush hour 3 my little hairy butt_

The pizza came and they watched the movie sitting as close as they both could get once the credits started rolling up Ziva went to stand

_Where you going _

_Home_

_Oh alright_ tony said looking a bit disappointed

_I will see you at ducky's for dinner_

_Do you want me to pick you up go in one car _

_That would be nice thank you tony_

_Okay so we need to be there for 11 so I will pick you up at 10.30_

_Okay see you then_

_Bye sweet cheeks _

_Bye tony_

Tony closed the door and went to bed leaving the mess for tomorrow

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The next couple of days past by really fast it was now Christmas day and Tony was standing outside off Ziva's apartment

_What time do you call this_ Ziva asked as she opened her door it was 11 in the morning Tony was supposed to arrive at 10.30 so they could get 2 Ducky's for 11

_Sorry sweet cheeks I slept in_

_Well you here now can you give me a hand with the present please_

Once Tony got the present into the car and Ziva had locked up they were on their way they arrive at ducky's house at 11.30 as they got to the door it flew open _you are late where have you been_ Abbey asked as she flung her sell at both tony and Ziva in one off her bone crushing hugs

_Blame tony he slept in _

_Thanks Zi-va we are here now abs everything is okay and we brought presents_

_Yeah presents can I have mine_ asked Abbey bouncing up and down

_Abs we said we would open them after dinner_ shouted Gibbs from the other room

_Fine_ huffed Abbey

Just then Ducky came out off the kitchen _ah Ziva my dear how are you this fine morning_

_I am fine ducky_ Ziva replied giving the good doctor a hug

_Anthony what took you so long?_

_Sorry ducky slept in _

_It's okay young Anthony you not the last_

_Oh is Mclate not here yet_

_I was the 1__st__ here Tony_ McGee replied as he came out the kitchen

_I bet you were _tony said while Ziva rolled her eyes

_So who are we missing ducky_ asked Ziva

_Mr palmer my dear but he said he would be here about 12 he has been visiting his family_

Not long late Jimmy Palmer turned up and everybody sat down to the wonderful meal that Ducky made. After everyone was finished they all sat down to open there present in front of the fire.

They all took it in turns to hand out the presents abbey went 1st she got them all a leather photo albums with all the photos that had been taken over the last 5 years while they were on a crime scenes in the office or just out and about

_Oh I love it thanks Abbey_ said Ziva

_Yeah thanks Abs_ said the rest

Everybody had exchanged gifts it was now tony' turn he handed abbeys over 1st she goy death metal tickets

_Oh Tony you do take a hint after all_ squealed Abbey hugging Tony everybody just laughed

_McGee I didn't know what to get you so hear_ Tony said handing over a card McGee opened it and in side was $300 worth of vouchers for a local electronic shop

_Thanks Tony these will come in handy _

_You welcome probie_

_Ducky you next_ Tony said handing him a box inside was some books about different wars and events that happened a long time ago

_Oh Anthony how interesting these will be to read thank you my dear boy_

_You welcome ducky_

_Jimmy this is for you_ he handed jimmy a box inside was a blow p airbed _I thought you could _use it _with agent lee_ everybody started laughing and jimmy turned red _here is your real present_ laughed tony he handed him over a card and just like McGee there was vouches but for the cinema this time

_Thank you tony_ smiled jimmy

_Boss this is for you _

Tony handed over a box with 6 bottles of bourbon _the other case is in your basement along with_ _some new tools_ tony said

_Thanks tony you know me to well _

_10 years dose that to you boss_ smiled tony

Ziva was sitting quiet watching all this happen, alot has happened over the years but she has never felt so safe and happy at the same time than she does with these people she has come to realise that these people in front of her are her real family not the ones she left back home she was brought out off the thoughts when tony handed over her present

_Thank you tony _

She opened it up and inside was a bottle off perfume she smiled and said it was her favourite but was a bit disappointed that was all she got after all they have been through she got him $500 of voucher for piano lessons and she got a bottle off perfume she excused herself and went for some fresh air to calm down

As soon as she left they all turned to tony

_Tony what were you thinking_ shouted abbey _that's all you got her you spent about $300 on each of us and you got Ziva a little bottle off perfume_

Tony looked down not knowing what to say

_Go find her DiNozzo make it right _growled Gibbs

_Yes boss_

Tony went in search for Ziva he found her out in the garden leaning up against the wall he stepped in to her personal space putting a hand on the wall next to her head

_Abbey shouted at me for not getting you a better present _

_It's okay tony you didn't have to get me anything_ but he saw the hurt and disappointment in her eyes

_But I did get you something better_ he started _I just was not sure if it was best to give it to you in front_ _of everyone_ at this Ziva looked up

_You didn't have to I like that perfume it's my favourite and expensive _

_I know but I wanted to _

Tony went in to his pocked and pulled out a navy box handing it to her he kissed her cheek and _Merry Christmas Ziva_ he whispered in her ear then went inside as he got to the door he turned and saw her face as she opened the box he smiled and he saw all the emotions cross her face then turn in to a small smile he turned back to the door and saw Abbey with her arms on her hips

_Did you make it right DiNozzo_ snapped Abbey

_I think so abs I think so_

Abbey walked past him to find Ziva she found her standing in the same spot as tony found her looking at something in her hand she walked over to Ziva and caught a look at what was in her hand and let out a low whistle

_Me and tony was walking past this store the other week and I saw this in most amazing star of David necklace in the window it was 18ct white gold with 1 point of a diamond in the centre I fell in love with it but it was $1300 way out off my price range I didn't even think he was paying any attention he just kept walking past _

_Oh Ziva its beautiful and to think we give him a hard time about not getting you anything_

_I can't take it...it's too much I have to talk to him_ with that she went inside, when she got inside everyone was getting ready to go

_Abs _McGee shouted _time to go_

_Coming Timmy_ sang abbey

Abbey came running into the house and got her things. Tony and Ziva were just standing staring at each other blue locked on brown not backing down

_Ziva you need a lift_ asked McGee

_She fine probie_ said tony not taking his eyes off her

_I am fine thank you Tim_ smiled Ziva finally breaking eye contact

_Okay if you sure night every one merry Christmas_ with that abbey and McGee left with Palmer close behind, Ziva went to get her things so Gibbs pulled tony aside

_Hurt her in any way and see what happens _

_I won't boss promise _

_Oh and DiNozzo keep it out off the office_

_Yes boss_ smiled tony

They walked back to Ziva and ducky who were saying good bye they all said goodnight and merry Christmas

The car ride was quiet not one word said until tony pulled up to Ziva place

_Well home sweet home _

_Want to come up for a drink _

_Yeah okay sweet cheeks_

They didn't say anything as they walked up to Ziva's door once inside they both started at the same time

_Tony......_

_Ziva....._

They both laughed _you go first sweet cheeks_

I _can't take this tony it is too much_ she said handing over the box

Tony was expecting this and pushed it back to her _I can't take it back_ now he said

_It's too much tony_

_Look Zi nothing is too much for you I bought you this because you are my best friend and have always been there for me and cause I love you_ Ziva snapped her eyes to him shit thought tony I was not supposed so say that bit

_y..you what_ asked Ziva shocked

_I love you_ said tony with more confidence then he felt _with all my heart I have loved you from the first day I met you I have never met anyone who can kick my arse but make me smile at the same time _he laughed

Ziva smiled up at tony _I love you too tony_ _more than you will ever know!_

Tony smiled his 1000 watt smile and brought in for the most amazing kiss they both have ever had.

**Please review it was my 1****st**** ever fanfic so be nice thanks xxx**


End file.
